Golf club designs have evolved significantly since the inception of the game of golf. Although it may be hard to imagine, but the game of golf started with wooden drivers and crude iron clubs having names such as cleeks, mashies, and niblicks. Since then, golf club technology has evolved into 460 cubic centimeter (CC) oversized drivers, multimaterial cavity back irons, and even adjustable weighted putters.
While the game of golf has struggled to strike the correct balance between technology and tradition, there is no question that technological advancements within the golf equipment industry have changed the way the game is played. Putter type golf clubs have evolved to contain various weighting or alignment technology to allow for a more consistent putting swing. Wedge type golf clubs have evolved to contain various groove configurations allowing for better backspin by treading more water and debris from the surface of the wedge. Iron type golf clubs have evolved to be made from various different materials having various different geometries that may even contain hollow cavities for more forgiveness and a higher trajectory. Finally, it is arguable that driver type golf clubs have made the most significant technical stride by incorporating technological advancements such as exponentially increasing the volume of the head, utilizing a combination of alternative materials for the driver head itself, lowering the center of gravity of the driver head, and even new ways to adjust the connectivity between a driver head and its shaft to create a driver capable of achieving multiple various orientations.
In line with the technological advancements, alignment of a golf club with its intended target line has always been one of the most important aspects of the golf game. In response to this need, golf clubs have been manufactured to contain various alignment aids to help a golfer properly align their golf clubs with the intended target. Take for example U.S. Pat. No. 3,989,257 to Barr titled Golf Putter ('257 Patent) discloses a golf putter apparatus having a putter head with a front driving face having convex, horizontal, and vertical curves each approximating ellipse where a striking point indicator is located on top of the putter head so that striking a golf ball on the driving face of the putter head at the approximate indicated striking point will compensate for minute movement of a golfer's wrist.
Alignment aids have also been used in driver type golf club heads as indicated in U.S. Pat. No. 7,186,185 to Nagy titled Gold (Sic) Club with Customizable Alignment Sighting and Weighting Device ('185 Patent). The '185 Patent relates generally to a customizable alignment sighting device for a golf club that is mounted to an upper surface of the head of the golf club with a sighting element providing the user a visual target indicator for desirable alignment of the club head with the user's line of sight. When not aligned, the sighting element provides an indication of the magnitude and direction of misalignment.
In addition to the numerous attempts to place alignment marks on the crown or top portion of a golf club, other unconventional locations have been utilized to place such alignment marks. U.S. Pat. No. 5,228,695 to Meyer titled Golf Club Including Alignment Device ('695 Patent) places such an alignment device on the shaft axis and discloses a golf club provided with an alignment device for indicating when the face of the club is properly aligned. The alignment device comprises a linearoptic screen or lenticular decal which provides a three-dimensional indicator, such as a line which appears below the top surface of the screen for indicating when the face is aligned.
Although these attempts to help align the golf club to the target do a good job at indicating when a golf club is in alignment, they may interfere with the vision of a golfer and could distract the golfer from the actual execution of the shot. Once the golfer confirms the proper alignment of the golf club, the golfer's focus generally shifts to performing the golf swing, during which he may not want to be distracted by an alignment device that could disrupt his concentration. Hence, it would be ideal for a golf club to contain an alignment device that would only appear when the golfer is concerned with his alignment, and would disappear once proper alignment is reached.
In addition to the above, the technological advancement of adjustable hosels within a driver type golf club head has created an additional distraction for a golfer when the golfer attempts to execute a golf shot. More specifically, when golf club shafts were designed to be assembled in a singular orientation, the shaft graphic can be placed on the bottom portion of the shaft facing away from the golfer so the golfer does not see any of the shaft graphic when looking at a golf club from an address position. Having the shaft graphic pointed away from the line of sight of a golfer gives the shaft the much needed aesthetics appeal while not distracting the golfer when the golfer actually executes a golf shot. However, when a golf club incorporates an adjustable hosel that rotates the shaft to achieve different performance characteristics, the orientation of the graphic on the shaft turns with the golf club relative to the shaft, it results in the shaft graphic being at odd orientations to a prospective golfer when he is trying to execute a golf shot, rendering the shaft graphic to be a distraction for the golfer.
It can be seen from the above that there is a need in the field for a golf club with directional based graphic that may be used to help a golfer ensure proper alignment of the golf club. Additionally, there is a need in the field for a golf club having directional based graphic on the shaft that would only appear in a desirable direction and be completely invisible in another direction to avoid distracting a golfer during a swing. More specifically, these directional based shaft graphic should be visible only when viewed from a preferred direction while remaining completely invisible from an undesirable direction. Consequently, there is a need in the field for a golf club with directional based graphic that can be used for alignment purposes as well as serve the purpose of providing graphic display on the shaft while all at the same time being capable of being invisible in an undesirable orientation.